2014 Hanukkah for Nicole's friend
Nicole: "My best friend Nancy Bloomingdale, born 1990, was having her Hanukkah party at her house." Birou-Jennings family drive over to Nicole's friend's house rings the doorbell young woman in her 20's with short black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a royal blue dress and menorah earrings steps outside her house Nicole: "Hello there, Nancy." Nancy: "Hi, Nicole. How are you, dear?" Nicole: "Great, Nancy. Haven't seen you since high school. I graduated a year earlier than normal." Nancy: "Come on in, you're just in time for my Hanukkah Party." lights the menorah Orla: "It's a menorah!" Brahm/Treat: "A what?" Orla: "Hanukkah celebrates the re-dedication of the Temple in Jerusalem, or Holy Temple, after the successful Maccabees, also known as the Jewish revolt, against the Seleucid Monarchy. The Jewish people discovered only enough ritually pure olive oil to light the menorah for one day, however the supply lasted for eight days until a new supply could be obtained. In celebration of this miracle, the Hanukkah menorah has eight branches for eight candles or oil lamps." Brahm/Treat: "YOU ARE REALLY A GEEK, ORLA!" blows the candle on the menorah Robert: "BRAHM ALLAN JENNINGS! What are you doing?" bites Robert in the leg Treat: "Let's hope you get rabies, daddy!" Nicole: "TREAT TRITON JENNINGS! Don't you threaten your father!" Brahm: "You suck, mummy!" Nicole: "I brought in the Naughty Pit, now you will go there and stay there for three minutes. Let's go." Brahm: "WE DON'T WANNA GO THERE!" Nicole: "Quit your screaming or you will get 6 minutes!" keeps screaming Brahm: "We will not stop!" Nicole: "Right, now the amount of time you will have to stay in the Naughty Pit has been doubled to 6 minutes. Leaving the Naughty Pit will make you redo the timeout." Brahm: "SHUT UP, YOU LIVING PIECE OF (bleep)! HOW THE (bleep) HAVE YOU SET UP THIS RULE?!" Nicole: "If you continue back-talking to me, I will change your time to 9 minutes." Nancy: "Oh, Nicole. Have you met my daughters, Dawn and Sarah yet?" see a 3-year-old girl with dark brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white top white tights, blue ballet flat shoes and a blue skirt see a -year-old girl with Nicole: "Okay girls, it's time for Nancy to " holds the Shamash candle in her hand Nancy: "Blessed are you, Lord of God, King of the Universe, who has sanctified us with His Commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah light." escapes and throws the menorah out of the window Nancy: "Not the menorah. That costed a lot of money!" Nicole: "Alright, that is exactly 12 minutes!" goes outside to retrieve the menorah and brings it inside Dawn: "Here it is, Mommy." Nicole: "It came back here in one piece? Wow." Dawn: "AUNTY NICOLE, LOOK OUT!" and Treat throw beanbags at their school timers, Nicole, Dawn, Sarah, Nancy, Robert, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla, but they fail to hit them since Nicole and Nancy catch the beanbags Nicole: (angrily) "FOR THROWING BEANBAGS AT US, YOUR TIMEOUTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO 15 MINUTES!" Robert: "DON'T MOVE!!!!" Elapsed time: 11:05 ~ 11:08 Nicole: (angrily) "TWO HOURS IN THE NAUGHTY PIT, TWO HOURS!" Treat: "We will stay there for a million years for you if you want." Nancy: "Dawn, it's time for you to open your Hanukkah presents, sweetheart." Elapsed time: 23:16 ~ 23:19 Nicole: (angrily) "YOU ARE BANNED FROM ALL PRIVELEGES FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Robert: "AND YOU WILL NEVER ''SEE RICHARD, LUCAS, CRAIG, ROSS, MITCHELL, CHRIS, LEON OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS ''EVER AGAIN!" Elapsed time: 55:43 ~ 55:46 Brahm: "The menorah has to go down the toilet! We hate Hanukkah!" Nicole: "DON'T FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET OR I WILL HAVE TO SMACK YOU IN THE FACE!" Elapsed time: 1:47:28 ~ 1:47:31 hear Dawn crying because she is getting whacked by a mallet Nancy: "OMG, Dawn what happened?" Dawn: (crying harder) "Brahm and Treat nearly killed me with a large mallet." Nancy: "I'm going to tell Nicole on them." goes to Nicole Nancy: "Nicole, Robert, Dawn has been hurt seriously with a mallet by Brahm and Treat." screams Nancy: " " Sarah: " " Nancy: "Nicole, Robert, Brahm and Treat have also poured hot oil over Sarah." loses it even more Nicole: "THAT IS IT! Orla Jasmine, Kayla Mary Ellen, Skyla Ariel and Haidyn Louise! We're going home RIGHT NOW because of Brahm and Treat's REALLY bad behavior!!!!" anger explodes Robert: "THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Brahm and Treat: (screaming and crying at the top of their lungs): "You will never win! NEVER!" Robert: "Nicole, call the police." angrily grabs her cell phone and dials 911 911 Dispatcher: "This is 911, what is your emergency?" Nicole: "I need the police right away!" 911 Dispatcher: "Why do you need the police? What is going on?" Nicole: "My twin sons Brahm and Treat have attacked a girl named Dawn with a mallet and they poured hot oil over her sister Sarah." 911 Dispatcher: "Hold on, what is your name?" Nicole: "My name is Nicole Birou-Jennings." 911 Dispatcher: "Where are you? What is the location, ma'am?" Nicole: " " 911 Dispatcher: "Is the victim unconscious? Is she breathing?" Nicole: "She's breathing fine, but she's feeling pain and bawling like crazy." Elapsed times: 1:59:59 ~ 2:00:02 Policewoman: "Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings, GO TO COURT FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER OF YOUR MOTHER'S FRIEND'S DAUGHTERS!" takes a machete and beheads the policewoman while Brahm cuts off the legs and arms faints snatches the machete policemen and two policewomen arrive handcuffs the twins Nancy: "Take them away, officers." Brahm: "F*** YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Brahm and Treat in court Brahm and Treat are released early for good behavior Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Jewish Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Hanukkah Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts